Sing Me a Love Song
by With Good Grace
Summary: Future! Fic where Rachel asks Quinn to sing to her on a rainy day. Yes, I realize how ambiguous that is, but if I say more it will ruin the surprise of the story.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
><strong>AN:** I have no idea where this came from. Honestly, I was just in an angsty mood, put on some Keane and Beach House and sat and wrote this. It is really sad let me warn you guys. So here it is. Here is the song that Quinn and Rachel sing. .com/watch?v=TtItxw4vRig It is a haunting song that my chorus sang this week at a competition. I hope you all enjoy this.

Normally, Quinn loved the rain. She loved how it pittered and pattered against the roof, how it trickled slowly down the windows. As a child she would trace each drop down the glass pane, guiding it towards the bottom. Alone in her bedroom at night, Quinn was sung to sleep by the rain beating against the window. The rain had drowned out the sounds of Glen Beck and her parents' quarrels. Faintly she remembered curling up under her light blue blankets and squeezing her knees up to her chest while the winds hurled and gusted against her home.

Today was different. She wondered if the weather knew something that she didn't. It was dark with unfriendly clouds hovering outside of the window. Today the rain wasn't comforting; it was ominous. As she yawned and stretched her aching muscles sore from the chair she had inhabited for months, Quinn gazed outside once more. Though the days had somewhat blurred together recently, something was odd about this one in particular. Quinn shook the thought from her mind.

The window pane rattled. At the sound of a faint rustling, Quinn tore her gaze from it and down to the girl the noise had originated from. Her lips quirked upwards but immediately back down.

Six months. They had spent six months in this room together, playing cards, listening to music, watching terrible Spanish and English soap operas, talking endlessly, sleeping, living, breathing each other and discovering each other. Quinn took her hand gently as the brunette opened her tired eyes.

"Hi," Quinn whispered tenderly.

She was rewarded with a smile. It had been ten times brighter a few months ago but this was the biggest Rachel could muster for the blonde. Every time she woke up Rachel gave Quinn one of those smiles because of the way Quinn beamed in response. Sometimes Quinn's smiles were all that got her through the day. Rachel tried to lift her body up slightly; to her dismay she needed Quinn's assistance. Quinn slid her arm underneath Rachel's body and with great caution and care rose her body up onto a pillow.

"Careful, Rach," she warned.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," she croaked, wincing at the movement.

The blonde sighed. Always the trooper. Rachel's eyes wandered towards the window and drank in the rain.

"It's cuddle weather," she breathed softly, tugging at the hand in hers.

Quinn smiled and carefully joined Rachel underneath the scratchy blanket, sliding her arm around the frail girl's hips. Their bodies melded together effortlessly as their breathing synchronized. Rachel's head fit perfectly into the crook of Quinn's neck as Quinn began to stroke the short coarse brown hair that dangled near her shoulder. She felt Rachel shiver and frowned, pulling her in closer to her body and letting her absorb her body heat. They sighed contently.

"Quinn?"

The blonde looked to Rachel.

"Mhm?"

Rachel lifted her head up to Quinn, eyes darting away from the hazel eyes that were on her with a questioning gaze. Quinn knew that look. Rachel was nervous.

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Quinn blinked. She thought about it. After everything she had been through, pregnancy, homelessness, divorced parents, coming out, high school, her faith had taken quite a blow. Though she still attended church dutifully every Sunday, some habits she just could not break, Quinn was torn when she thought about God and heaven and hell. The God she had been brought up with would send her to hell for sure. She swore, drank, committed adultery, and was gay among other so-called sins. For all she knew she already had a spot down there with her name branded into a gold name plate on a red satin seat next to a fiery hell pit.

Then she thought about her childhood, a time when she found refuge in her faith. Whenever her father would drink or her mother would cry or they would yell at each other or Quinn was lonely, the only friend she really had was God. She prayed on those rainy nights consumed with arguing and rage. And she would feel better as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Many nights were spent this way, praying that someone, anyone would hear her. It made her feel better knowing that maybe someone was listening.

Heaven was something she had thought about before. When she was eight, her grandmother died. She remembered her mother crying, her dad standing with a look of steel as people passed and paid their respects. Quinn's older sister held her hand the entire time, crying softly as she knew her grandmother better than Quinn did. She wished there was a heaven for her grandmother to go to. Her parents had told her that that was where the good people go and the bad ones went to hell. Now she didn't know what to believe.

"If there is one, you're going, Rach," she whispered and pressed her lips against her forehead.

Rachel sighed and cuddled back up into Quinn's chest.

"Sing me there," she said, her voice muffled by Quinn's shirt.

"How?"

"Sing with me, Quinn."

Quinn looked down at Rachel. Her eyes were wide looking up to her with a plea for a song. Her heart broke.

"Are you sure this is okay with your-,"

"Quinn," Rachel said louder with a firmer voice.

She leaned upwards and kissed her tenderly.

"Sing with me," she breathed into Quinn's lips.

All the blonde could do was nod. Rachel began, as always, but much weaker than she normally did. Her voice echoed throughout the room, resonating within Quinn.

_In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poets' gloss _

_Words alone are vain and vacant, and my heart is mute _

She gestured for Quinn's turn, her breathing heavy. Quinn swallowed and began her verse, the song all too familiar to her.

_ In response to aching silence, memory summons half-heard voices _

_And my soul finds primal eloquence, and wraps me in song _

Rachel's grip on her hand tightened as she took over.

_If you would comfort me, sing me a lullaby _

_If you would win my heart, sing me a love song _

_If you would mourn me and bring me to God, _

_Sing me a requiem, sing me to Heaven _

Quinn's heart clenched. She wanted to sing her to heaven. She wanted to take away all of the pain that Rachel was feeling. She wanted to make her heart lighter and her smile brighter. She wanted to drive away the bad so she could rest. A tear ran down her cheek and she made no effort to wipe it away. With a deep breath she continued the song for Rachel.

_Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure _

_Touch in me grief and comfort, love and passion, pain and pleasure _

Rachel's expression had changed. No longer was she nervous or fearful. She was happy, completely and utterly blissful. Quinn was speechless, breathing heavily while tears trailed down her cheeks. Rachel surged into the final verse softly.

_Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem _

_Love me, comfort me, bring me to God _

_Sing me a love song, sing me to Heaven_

The room was silent, save for the sounds of their breaths heaving in and out. Rachel's eyes sparkled underneath the florescent lights. It was like they were sixteen again having their first kiss, when they were young and vivacious and full of life. Their hands were entwined; their hearts were beating out of their chests; they were holding on as if the instant they let go they would die.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

A bright smile pervaded her soul mate's face. If it was even possible, their grips tightened.

"Meet me there one day, Quinn, so I can love you forever," she breathed, barely audible, delirium encompassing her being.

Quinn's heart stopped. She should have known it was coming. She had known it was coming for a long time. Both of them did. But it didn't feel real right now. Rachel couldn't leave her, not now. How would she live when the other half of her was gone?

"No, Rachel, I-," she began, the tears streaming furiously.

"Shh…"

Quinn breathed shakily before pulling Rachel as close as she could into her body. She felt the girl's heartbeat slow a bit, a steady thump against her chest. With Rachel in her arms, Quinn felt as whole as she would ever feel. Rachel replaced God when she grew up. As they became closer and closer, Quinn gradually stopped praying. She simply didn't need to anymore. Rachel was all she needed.

"Am I there yet?" Rachel asked.

A sob wracked through Quinn's body. She felt the pain Rachel had been enduring for the past six months. Part of her wanted to be selfish and force Rachel to continue to fight because she just wouldn't be able to live without her. The other part, the one ruled by her heart, knew that Rachel deserved peace and reprieve from her life. She wanted to make all of the pain dissipate even though she knew that she couldn't; but maybe heaven could.

"Not yet, baby," she cried, kissing her head.

Rachel nuzzled further into Quinn. They remained in the bed for a few minutes in a solemn silence, holding each other, stroking each other with Quinn shaking every once in a while as she was unable to hold in a sob. Then she felt the delicate being in her arms sigh. Quinn looked down immediately. Rachel was smiling brightly.

"What?" Quinn asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm just happy it's you," she said confidently as if it made all of the sense in the world.

But it didn't, not to Quinn anyway.

"Me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn's face into her shaking hands. Her thumb grazed over her jaw causing the blonde to shiver at the touch. Quinn felt her heart race. As if they were magnetic, their heads plunged into each other as they enveloped their lips. Quinn felt her body vibrate with an energy she hadn't felt in months from the other girl. Against her lips, Rachel smiled and pulled back much to Quinn's dismay.

"You," she breathed, bopping Quinn on the nose with her finger.

And then, just as quickly as Rachel beamed at the now understanding blonde the smile faded and her breathing became slightly heavy. Quinn steadied her and brought her back down into a laying position. Carefully she hovered over the brunette as her eyes brightened one final time, trying to etch the image of a beautiful blonde woman with dazzling hazel eyes into her mind permanently before she left. One of Quinn's tears dropped onto Rachel's cheek.

"Shh baby," Quinn choked out, "You can rest now."

It was in this moment that Quinn decided to believe in heaven. She needed there to be a heaven. Rachel deserved a heaven. She leaned down, and placed her lips onto the woman's she had come to love more than life itself.

"I'll see you soon enough, love."


End file.
